


Not a Chance

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi wonders what exactly makes Sissi her rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Chance

Odd Della Robia would often blurt things out, even when he'd decided to keep them to himself. Now he'd jokingly mentioned to Yumi about how Sissi had kissed Ulrich, knowing he'd be able to remember it, even if Sissi herself wouldn't. Yumi fumed as she thought of the scene, thinking that Ulrich was sure to pick Sissi over her. Yumi was angry because, with Sissi around, there was no reason for Ulrich to look to her at all.

But did that really make sense? Yumi wondered, what was so great about Sissi, anyway? She was about as deep as a puddle a few days after a storm. She was as obnoxious as a perpetually yapping dog or yowling cat. If anything, Sissi should be the one sulking while mourning the loss of her opportunity with Ulrich with Yumi in the picture.

Yes, Yumi had intelligence, which Ulrich admired. It was well known how stupid Sissi was, only getting passing grades because of who her father was. Yumi also had Ulrich's friendship, another thing Sissi lacked. Ulrich had also said how much he couldn't stand Sissi on multitudes of occasions. So, what did Yumi have to worry about from her so-called competition? The only thing that Sissi needed to be totally out of the picture was a clear undeniable message that she wasn't wanted. And since Sissi read Ulrich's words as adorably playing hard to get, no matter how he rejected her, Yumi was going to be the one to give this message to her.

Yumi found Sissi in the library, asleep, draped over what were probably fashion magazines, Yumi considered. Only one other person there, all the way to the other side of the room, so Yumi decided it was a good time to talk to her. She shook Sissi to wake her up. "Hey, wake up," Yumi ordered into Sissi's ear. A smile came across Sissi's face. She looked kind of cute, maybe even peaceful. Although Yumi wasn't fooled. She knew what Sissi was like awake. She shook the sleeping girl again. "Wake up!" Yumi said in a loud whisper.

Sissi did finally wake up, still with a slight smile on her face. "Um, Yumi?" she said, still half-asleep.

"Yes, are you awake?" Yumi whispered. She suddenly became awake of the pleasant aroma coming from Sissi, most likely from a flowery perfume. Sissi certainly made an attempt to be desirable to all the senses, even if her personality was coarse and repulsive.

"I'm awake, yes, why are you- Where am I?" Sissi asked, looking around.

"In the library," Yumi informed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how embarrassing," Sissi said. She stood up and picked up, not magazines, but several thick textbooks. "I've been studying forever, I must have just fallen asleep. You know, Daddy says I have to set an example for everyone else, so I've been working hard to bring up my grades. It's so hard, I hate it! We have things to do other than study all day, right Yumi?" Sissi said, putting a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Yumi nodded quickly. "Yeah, we need to make time other things," she said.

"Right, maybe I can soon. Anyway, thanks for waking me up. I thought you'd be the kind to just let me sleep and make a fool of myself. I have to get going, bye Yumi." Sissi waved happily and exited the room.

Yumi noted Sissi's polished movements and pleasant voice. There was also the way she could turn the conversation pleasant, even when Yumi had just wanted to reject her. Just like Ulrich did. She could not only turn Yumi's words around, but also her feelings. With a smile and a simple touch, Sissi could make her heart beat faster, and transform her thoughts to compliments/ Sissi wasn't that stupid, she was just average, studying like anyone else. Maybe not as shallow as puddle, perhaps more like a kiddy pool. And her personality wasn't coarse, maybe just slightly scuffed. She could be nice, well, when she wanted to be. And on top of all that, Sissi really was very attractive. Very desirable to anyone... It was no wonder the boys flocked to her.

Yumi sighed and shook her head. _You're the one without a chance,_ she told herself.


End file.
